I SHRUNK THE MASTER!
by Blue bird of paradise
Summary: The title is self-explanatory. I guarantee that this story will definitely put a smile on your face.


**I SHRUNK THE MASTER!**

Sugar, spice and everything nice.

Frankenstein twirled around the laboratory, picking up all the necessary ingredients and adding them to the liquid in the boiling apparatus in measured quantities.

"Finally, I'm done with brewing the best concoction that would cure master's illness!"

* * *

"Master, please drink this potion. It'll cure you and you'll live for many more centuries in perfect health!" Frankenstein told his master proudly as he poured the golden brown liquid which he prepared painstakingly and lovingly for his master. "I've added some sweetener and honey to suit master's taste." Frankenstein all but chirped happily as he handed over the cup.

Rai carefully cradled the offered porcelain cup in his hand and delicately took a small sip. If Regis had been present, he would have gawked at this extraordinary display of elegance.

"How is the flavor? Does it please you?" Frankenstein asked nervously.

Rai calmly nodded his head, slowly savoring the taste much to Frankenstein's delight.

BUT just when Frankenstein was skipping from one cloud to another in pure ecstasy, he heard a sickening crack of porcelain hitting the marble floor followed by a poof.

His first was _'Ah! How do I clean this mess?'_ following that there was smoke or rather steam covering the entire from his master and the whole room became extremely hot.

To say that Frankenstein was terrified would be an understatement. He was panicking, not knowing what to do or where he went wrong in preparing that medicinal potion for his master.

Just when Frankenstein was about to faint from fear and exhaustion after many months of sleepless nights working on the composition of this concoction, he heard his master's heavenly voice call his name. It never failed to sooth his nerves. However, his master's voice sounded greatly subdued, as if he was calling from a very long distance.

He turned his head right and left and stretched all his senses to locate his master's presence.

'_Strange, I can sense master's presence quite close to me but he is no where in sight. There is no mistaking that tranquil presence hiding his fearsome amount of power...'_

As though to pull him out of his thoughts, he felt a slight tug on his left pant leg. It was so slight thathe would have almost missed it if not for the quiet command that followed the tug. "Look near your feet, Frankenstein."

'_That voice!'_ It was unmistakable. He'd recognize it even in deep sleep. It belonged to his master.

Without further delay, Frankenstein immediately looked down at his feet and found his master's tiny form staring back at him….wait, 'tiny'? Why would he think of his master as 'tiny'? Sure, his master was a bit on the lean side and just a centimeter or so shorter than him, but he was by no means 'tiny'.

But, that was all in the past, or rather, in the very recent past or to be even more precise, it was before the concoction took effect on his master. The concoction which _he_ had lovingly prepared for his master.

So essentially he has 'shrunk' his dear master, which explains the fifteen centimeter tall Rai standing in the palm of his hand.

* * *

_Bonus:_

Frankenstein was busy in his laboratory. He had lots of work to do. He has to make some miniature white suites, tea cups, comfy chairs and everything else his master might need. It would take a lot of time to make and consume a lot of energy as well, but he wouldn't complain. He'd finish it as early as possible because his master's comfort came before everything else.

In fact, Frankenstein was elated that his master still trusted him enough to hand him this job despite his major mishap recently. So he happily continued creating miniature articles that would be the envy of every toy manufacturing company in the world.

Meanwhile, Rai was sitting in an oversized plush chair, quietly watching his most loyal servant toil for his sake.

* * *

_Bonus 2:_

Frankenstein proudly showed his master the fruits of his labor. Almost every object that a person would ever need to use in his lifetime was spread out in miniature sizes over the table.

He eagerly anticipated his master's reaction. However Rai's reaction was _not_ something he expected to see. There was a deep frown marring his perfect features. It was even deeper than usual.

Greatly perplexed by this unusual reaction, Frankenstein hastily rechecked all the articles in display to make sure there aren't any defects. They were all flawless, which was what he expected. But still, it confused him even more since he couldn't guess any other reason for his master's displeasure.

Mentally berating himself for his inefficiency in deciphering the master's mind even after serving him for centuries, he hesitantly asked, "Master, does it not please you? Isn't white your favorite color?"

"Frankenstein… where's my ramen bowl?"

"…"

THE END.

* * *

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a Noblesse story. Thank you very much for reading, please drop in some reviews. ^_^


End file.
